Talk:Nisha
I think her loot drops are determined by how you kill her; maybe it's just confirmation bias, but it seems that: *If Winger is alive and you use a pistol to kill her, she drops purple loot. *If Winger is dead and you use a pistol to kill her, she drops blue loot. She typically uses a blue pistol; I guess it's completely random what blue pistol she uses, which is why she can drop a Law. I've had no joy getting that, she's only been using Maliwan elemental pistols when I was trying to get a new Law (Law & Order combo is great at level 33, except if you actually want to fire and your Law is level 16). Evil Tim (talk) 13:37, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :my experience supports this. ive got blue 2 times killing her. once with deputy un-(expletive)-touched and she died of shock from shock pistol vice of pistol wound. second w/ deputy removed from equation @ soonest opportunity. second encounter dropped law tho. ruined my sniper mindset. *If Winger is alive and you fail using a pistol to kill her, she drops blue loot? 12:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) way to get on the roof for loot i've noticed it doesn't say how to get to her loot if she drops it on the roofs, i found a way quite simple if done right. the DAHL dumpster under a fence you'll need to open and jump on top of the lid that is standing up jump towards the left corner of the cactus thing and try to get on the clip edge of the fence. walk it till you get to the left building that has the sherrif sign on it jump up on it then jump onto ledge then to the metal walkway above and the rest is really self explanitory you're on top of the buildings.Icmike69 (talk) 11:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC)icmike69 The Voice of the Sheriff is imitating the Actress Jane Lynch, who usually plays tough female roles. Most likely the inspiration for the name Lynchwood. 22:27, November 16, 2012 (UTC) You can also lure her off the roof, if you are playing either a Commando or a Assassin you use your special ability and fall back to where the tunnel is while the Sheriff and her crew are distracted. At which point it is possible to just pick off any enemies that get to close, she will eventually make her way off the roofs and down the street, but she will seek cover once her shields are down. Hammer Corps. (talk) 03:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I've had significant success getting her off the roof with singularity grenades thrown onto the awning just to the left of her building. It's pretty 50/50 with her often teleporting back to the roof, however, with Salvador's Double Your Fun skill, she often gets launched several yard from the two singularity effects. Alternatively, as you approach the group of buildings she's on, if you hang a left and go around behind the buildings you can jump from the ground to the top of the skag-on-a-stick stand, from there to the ledge on the back of the building, tracing around the corner with the wall to your left then onto the lip of the higher up roof. From there you jump to the bracing on the water tower, then on top of the water tower, from there to the roof of the building you've been climbing, going around to the left you can then jump from there to the building between where you are and the Sheriff's building, then sprinting and jumping from the awning there you can make her roof. The benefit of this route is that you only encounter one enemy other than the Sheriff at close range and can either kill her from a distance or rush her on her roof. I've only tried this on normal but it worked for getting my Sherrif's Badge. Amiculi (talk) 02:59, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Nisha? Just a hunch, but if the Sheriff of Lynchwood and Nisha the Lawbringer turn out to be the same person, I just want to leave this here to say I fxcking called it. #Athena, Wilhelm and Claptrap are all named characters we've seen before; even Clappy is the Claptrap rather than just a'' Claptrap (BL1 DLC4 implies,and BL2 DLC3 confirms, that there is only one model remaining). Who's the odd woman out? #Theming similarities. Lawbringer, sheriff. Given all the Sheriff's dialogue in Lynchwood, letting players know just what she thinks of "law enforcement" and how she gets her jollies off it, taken in consideration with Handsome Jack's moral ambiguity motif, yields another prime opportunity for an instance of the lawful evil peacekeeper character archetype. #A few similarities in appearance. Weak evidence, but it's there. Thoughts? Damian Davis | | Talk 17:51, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The official website says that it is. 19:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Should we rename her such, then? InfinitysCross (talk) 19:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I imagine a character class will have its own page. Including BL2 data with the skills, quotes, etc. will seriously complicate the page. 22:56, April 11, 2014 (UTC) 'Sheriff Abilities for BLPreSeq Posibilities' '''Based only on what's been seen in promotional videos & BL2, these are two potential abilities the Sheriff/Nisha.' The Sheriff in BL2 is only seen fighting with one gun, however in promotional pictures Nisha can be seen with akimbo pistols much like Salvador's Gunzerk Skill. Of course, dual weilding has been done in BL2 however knowing the success of Salvador's action skill perhaps Gearbox decided to create a similar dual weilding weapon skill. :It's the capstone skill in Nisha's "Fan the Hammer" tree, "One For Each of Ya"; see http://borderlandsthegame.com/skilltrees/nisha.html —FieryDragonLord 21:59, October 1, 2014 (UTC) In BL2 as well The Sheriff fights with her deputy as well as several Nomadenemies who act as Marshalls. When the Nomads are depleted, it can be seen that The Sheriff fires some sort of flare into the air above, where a new set of Nomads spawn nearby. Perhaps Nisha's new skill may be a grunt-summoning skill? Djgreenscreen (talk) 21:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) It's definitely a possibility, considering that Wilhelm's Action Skill was also seen during his battle. Though two different summoning Action Skills would be kinda messed up, no? InfinitysCross (talk) 01:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :my guess was she summons a deputy which cannot be targeted by enemies which she can use to flank or shield her attack. like a very slow d3th-tp set essential. 07:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Split the Article I would like to suggest that we split this article into two articles, one for Nisha as she appears as "The Sheriff" in Borderlands 2(like this page used to be) and one for her as a playable character in the Pre Sequel. I don't see a mixed boss/PC reading well and it will probably look like a mess. JerZey CJ (talk) 21:07, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :This conversation was launched in June. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC)